bleachfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anette Hans Völler
"Kämpfe überall... Sie haben die glorreichen Momente haben und du bist der größte Krieg" (Luchas por todos lados... Yo tengo que tener los momentos Gloriosos y que sea la mas Grande de la Guerra) ''–''Anette Hans Völler Anette Hans Völler es un miembro de la organización Wandenreich de Strom Beyer y es conocida por la letra V, The Violent (暴力, Bōryoku lit. La Violenta). Antes de ser un miembro en Wandenreich, era una alumna de el humano Leonard Zelig y después era un miembro de la pequeña organización de quincy, K.A.S. Apariencia Personalidad Anette es una Quincy que siempre es muy orgullosa que siempre quiere que haga ella todo bien y cuando no lo logra nunca no lo reconoce y siempre da la culpa a sus otros aliados del Wandereich. Le gusta actuar siempre en solo porque siempre dice que el resto siempre arruina todo lo que hace y por eso no se relaciona con casi nadie de Wandereich solo con Hideto Ishida. A Anette no le gusta la gente creída y cuando ve a alguien así, se enoja y intenta hacerlo de que dude de si mismo y de que pierde el control para poder disfrutar de la lucha. Aunque es orgullosa, ella siempre piensa no solo en ella, que si no también en Hideto. Anette tiene una grande rivalidad con Kain Eisenhardt y con el resto de Quincys mujeres. Anette y Kain siempre están en continua lucha y si no tienen ningún motivo, siempre alguien busca un motivo pero a pesar de la rivalidad, si tiene la posibilidad de luchar contra Kain o contra una quincy mujer, ella siempre elegiría a la quincy. No le gusta que nadie toque lo que es suyo, es muy posesiva pero solo le deja tocar sus cosas a Hideto. Ella solo respeta a una persona, a Hideto aunque dice de que antes también tenia respeto para su líder Strom Beyer, ya que antes ni a su maestro Leonard Zelig no tenia respeto, ya que lo llamaba "Idiota" o otras formas. Siempre esta a su lado Hideto y eso nunca no la ha incomodado, y solo tiene confianza en el y en el líder ya que si alguien dice algo, solo a ellos dos los cree. En las luchas siempre busca los puntos débiles del oponente para hacerlo sufrir lentamente y después ataca muy violento. Siempre piensa todo estratégico y quiere jugar con los pensamientos de sus oponentes, para que duden de ellos y de su fuerza. También su violencia es gracias a su orgullo y a su personalidad ya que si no fuera por Hideto, siempre buscaría pelea con cualquier miembro del Wandereich, shinigami, arrancar o fullbringer. thumb|Anette llorando de pequeña Como se acostumbro a la presencia de Hideto a cada momento, no le gusta quedarse sola y también ese es un motivo por cual busca pelea. A Anette le gusta quedarse en lugares tranquilos y sin ningún ruido, en esos días tranquilos, ella casi cada día se pone a dormir. A pesar de su personalidad, le gusta un montón de que alguien la haga reír y también de vivir la vida al extremo. Las únicas cosas que le gustan solo las sabe Hideto ya que solo con el habla. A Anette no le gusta llorar de muchas veces ya que recuerda a su familia, pero se ha visto llorando cuando Strom fue llevado por su abuelo a Wandenreich o incluso por las muertes de sus amigas, pero Anette también llora cuando esta enojada. Anette de pequeña no tenía la personalidad muy diferente que la de ahora, pero algunos rasgos de su personalidad se han "aumentado" o acentuado aun mas como el orgullo, el odio hacia casi todo el mundo... Anette de pequeña ha tenido muchos traumas, pero esto solo la han hecho tener mas confianza en ella y hacerse mas fuerte para cumplir las promesas que ha hecho y incluso se ha hecho mas violenta. Relaciones 'Hideto Ishida' Hideto y Anette tienen una relación más "especial", es decir, de que ellos dos sienten unos fuertes sentimientos uno por el otro pero nadie no dice nada sobre sus sentimientos ya que actualmente, Hideto es para Anette como su "mano derecha", mejor amigo , pero, los sentimientos de los dos, quieren que sean algo mas pero nadie no quieren decir lo que siente uno por el otro. Anette desde cuando murieron Dagna y Serilda, ya no quería hacerse amiga de nadie, porque vio de que ella no fue capaz de reaccionar e de poder proteger a los seres amados y también por ese motivo tiene una rivalidad con casi todo el mundo, para saber si ella puede protegerse a si misma y para volverse mas fuerte, pero todos sus pensamientos cambiaron al conocer a Hideto. Todo el tiempo en el cual conoció a Hideto, Anette volvió a abrir su alma cerrada y volver a sonreír de felicidad después de las tragedias que vivió. Anette le ha cogido una grande confianza a Hideto sin saber el porque pero algo decía en si misma de que no lo vaya a alejar de ella con su personalidad violenta. Después de un tiempo, Anette empezó en darle abrazos e besos en las mejillas a Hideto, ya que quiere decirle que lo ama, pero aun no sabe como hacerlo, ya que así, ella le muestra mucho afecto y amor que aun lo tiene en ella para Hideto. Anette siempre piensa de que ama muchisimo Hideto, pero ella no se hace el coraje para decirlo. A Anette le gusta mucho hacerle feliz y siempre le dice de que cuando el es feliz, ella es feliz. (En construcción) 'Dagna Kriegsmäßig y Serilda Graf' Dagna y Serilda fueron las amigas de Anette. Ellas tres, formaban el temido grupo de matanza de shinigamis K.A.S que significa el nombre de cada miembro que hay. Las tres se llevaban muy bien, ya que tenían el mismo objetivo e el mismo odio por los shinigamis. Todas compartían casi los mismos gustos, ya que Anette, Dagna y Serilda utilizaban armas del siglo IX - X describiéndolas como: Son viejas, ese es el único defecto, el resto de las armas ya es beneficio. Dagna y Serilda junto a Anette siempre le gustaban pelear con los shinigamis y luchar en grupo y ayudarse una a otra. En muchas cosas se diferenciaban las tres amigas, ya que cada una tenia una personalidad diferente: thumb|300px|Anette, Serilda y Dagna Dagna: Era el tipo de mujer que siempre quiere hacer a todo el mundo reír, con sus apodos para el resto o con sus hechos. Ella le apodaba a Anette Ann y a Serilda Seri-Seril. Ella siempre hacia lo que no querías que haga, se diferenciaba del resto en cada momento, ya que siempre era una persona que siempre remarcaba su presencia. Siempre era muy alegre y le gustaba pelear. También tenia una personalidad al igual al de una niña que siempre quiere jugar y reír todo el tiempo y no hacer nada. Anette y Dagna algunas veces se peleaban, pero Serilda siempre hacia las paces entre ellas dos. Anette siempre sentía mucha confianza hacia Dagna ya que cuando murió, cogió su Revolver y lo guardo hasta al presente y también lo utiliza en las luchas. Serilda: Era el tipo de mujer que se podía llamar La más sabia, aunque algunas veces, no sabia todo lo que tenia que hacer, decir o otras cosas. Ella siempre era la que controlaba cada movida de los shinigamis, a donde están lo que hacen o lo que dicen. Ella no manejaba muy bien las armas, pero Dagne y Anette la ayudaban y la entrenaban. Ella era la mas madura del grupo y se entendía muy bien con Anette y Dagna. Serilda le temía a Anette, siempre describiéndola como la mujer que es violencia pura con una alma muy limpia, aunque es así, es un peligro para todo el mundo, no la tienes que tener como enemiga, si es así, solo te digo una cosa...Estas Muerto, ya que ella nunca perdona, solo en ocasiones especiales te perdona. También después de la muerte de estas dos, Anette empezó a pensar de que cualquier persona que se acerca a ella va a morir, por su culpa o no pero esto cambio después de encontrar a Hideto. 'Strom Beyer' Strom Beyer es el líder del Wandenreich y para Anette es una persona de confianza. El es una de las pocas personas al cual le tiene confianza y le habla. Él es su amigo de la infancia ya que desde siempre ellos dos tienen una relación como hermana-hermano. Strom tiene una personalidad burlona y siempre dice chistes malos, pero Anette ya se acostumbro a su personalidad y siempre ríe a sus chistes, aunque sean muy malos, ella pilla lo que quiere decir con ellos. El tiene una nieta, Tina Beyer, cual no se entiende muy bien, pero a Strom no le importa. Desde pequeña, Anette tiene una rivalidad con él, siempre quiere vencer a Strom a lo que sea, incluso si es una cosa banal. 'Leonard Zelig' 'Judith Agneta' Historia Anette nació en el 13 de Octubre, un día algo frío, pero no lo suficiente para no ser feliz para sus padres, Gerard y Nixie Hans Völler. Anette era la única heredera Hans Völler y sus padres Quincys, estaban muy emocionados por su llegada. Anette vivió en el Mundo Humano por mucho tiempo, ya que allí ha conocido a Strom Beyer. Cada día Anette iba afuera para jugar con Strom y ganar carreras de velocidad y mas cosas. De pequeña, sus padres le enseñaban tirar con el arco, pero a esta no le gustaba, decía de que se aburria. A sus 6 años, ha visto por primera vez una arma y a Anette le gusto mucho por lo tanto, solo pensó en la arma plateada que vio hasta que en un día, a sus 9 años, se ha ido a una base de alto rendimiento, la F.E.T. a donde vio a Leonard Zelig, este vio que interesada estaba Anette en cuanto la tomo como su alumna. Sus padres no sabían nada de nada de lo que hace por las mañanas, pero siempre venía a casa muy sucia. Después de un tiempo, no mucho, después de salir del entrenamiento con Leonard, Anette ha vuelto a su casa como siempre y encontró a sus padres muertos. Esta, intenta contactar con el resto de la familia pero nadie respondía. Anette se va en cada casa de sus familiares y encuentra sangre por todos lados, esta, asustada y con una mirada de odio, promete encontrar a los matadores de su familia. Esta vuelve por última vez en su casa y empieza a llorar, da la espalda a su casa y se va a la base de F.E.T. a donde encuentra a Leonard y le pregunta a donde podrá dormir, este sorprendido, le dejo dormir en su habitación de la base e el se ha ido a dormir en su casa, Anette sabia de que si volvería a su casa, alguien la matará. Con este miedo y estrés y odio, ella cada día quería hacerse muy fuerte. En un día, Leonard se dio cuenta de que ella tiene un talento muy grande y la invita a formar parte de F.E.T. pero Anette no quiere y después de algunos meses, a sus 16 años, Anette se despide de Leonard y se va. Después de unos días, Anette conoce a Dagna Kriegsmäßig y a Serilda Graf. Anette, al principio las odiaba, pero con el tiempo, se han hecho un grupo de matanza de Shinigamis llamado K.A.S.. Anette y Dagna y Serilda han tenido muchas aventuras y eran las mejores amigas, pero estas han sido asesinadas por los shinigamis pero Anette ha sobrevivido. Anette en ese momento pensaba en que el pasado vuelve, pero ella se da cuenta de que tiene que ser mas fuerte para protegerse a si misma. Sinopsis Recuerdos del pasado (Flasback) ''Dagna: ¡Ven Ann! ¡No nos esperan esos shinigamis!'' Anette: ¡Ya te dije de millones de veces que no me llames Ann! (corriendo hacia Dagna) ''Serilda: ¿Porque te quejas de ese apodo? Al menos a ti no te apoda Seri-Seril.'' thumb|Los últimos momentos de Dagna y de Serilda antes de que aparezcan los shinigamis Anette, Dagna y Serilda se van las dos en una especie de bar en cual estaba lleno de shinigamis y cada uno fue exterminado por las tres con sus armas. Al final, todo quedo destruido y se sentaron en las sillas e dejaron las armas en un rincón y Anette tomaba para celebrar la nueva victoria, Dagna jugaba con su revolver y Serilda empezaba a fumar una pipa. ''Anette: ¡Tú! No juegues con tu arma y ¡tú! no fumes (enojada)'' Dagna y Serilda: ¿¡Quien lo dice!? ''Anette: ¡Yo!'' Todas bajaron la guardia, y esto las costo mucho. Aparecío repentinamente dos shinigamis de apariencia muy fuerte, una mujer y un hombre. El hombre uso el shunpo y con un ataque mato a Serilda y ultilizó otra vez el shunpo para irse del lugar, pero se escucho que le decía a la shinigami que las otras dos quincys las tiene que matar ella. Dagna miraba a la shinigami aterrorizada y quería apuntar con su revolver al shinigami, pero fue demasiado lenta y la mato con su zanpakuto. Faltaba Anette...Anette la miraba con unos ojos de odio pero quedo paralizada del miedo. ''Shinigami: A ti te matare lento para que sientas el dolor Quincy matadora.'' La shinigami le dio una patada a cual Anette se golpeo con la pared de su espalda y le empezaba a sangrar la espalda. Después la shinigami la cojio de su traje y la levanto para cortarla con su zanpakuto y luego la dejo caer. La shinigami se volteo. ''Shinigami: ¡Que pena! He matado a dos quincys sin usar mi shikai, ¿tan débiles sois en frente de una capitana? ¿Como has matado a los oficiales, tenientes y ese capitán?'' Anette antes de que diga algo, vio la revolver de Dagna que estaba al suelo y la cogió y le responde a la pregunta. ''Anette: (escupiendo sangre) C-con...(tosiendo)'' Shinigami '(se voltea): Débil, débil...'' La shinigami ataca rápido a Anette que estaba al suelo al cual con su zanpakuto la atraviesa y como reflexión, Anette dispara con el revolver al corazón de la shinigami. La shinigami quería decir algo, pero murió rápidamente. Anette empezó a llorar y a sacar la zanpakuto de la shinigami que estaba clavada en ella y tapa la herida con su mano. ''Anette': Dagna te he dado la muerte de quien te mato...espera Serilda...que te vengare. ¡¡¡No dejare vivo ningún Shinigami que vea!!! (Fin del flasback) Anette esta en el mundo de los humanos al cual mirando el cielo estrellado, recuerda sus mejores amigas que ya no están a su lado pero se acuerda de cuando ella era pequeña y el motivo porque esta en Vandenreich. Anette: Este cielo me recuerda algo... (Segundo Flashback) Despues de lo que pasó con Dagna y Serilda e con esa shinigami, salio del lugar del crimen y se puso a mirar el cielo estrellado mientras lloraba por la muerte de sus compañeras. ''Anette: Creo que este es el fin de K.A.S...'' Anette se levanto sin mirar atrás hacia sus amigas muertas y empezó a caminar hacia la nada para llegar en algún sitio mejor que ese. Mientras caminaba, de su herida salia más sangre, viendo esto, rompe un poco de su traje e se la pone alrededor de su herida. Anette encontró una tienda abandonada con una mesa y silla afuera. Anette se sentó a la silla y empezó a analizar todo lo que pasó, si fue por su culpa por lo cual pasó esto, si se podía evitar...de todo pensaba y al mismo tiempo sin darse cuenta se hacia daño a si misma recordando todo. Mirando en su entorno, del polvo del aire, salio una sombra que se acercaba a ella. Cuando ya eran 10 metros de distancia hasta ella, Anette reconoció quien era, su amigo de la infancia: Strom Beyer. ''Strom: Hola campesina, dime si h--¡¡¡ANETTE!!!'' ''Anette: Llámame otra vez campesina y te golpearé.'' ''Strom: No has cambiado en estos 3 años...Igual de violenta eres. '' Strom no paraba de sonreír, lo cual a Anette le molestaba pero no pudo hacer nada por la herida. ''Strom: ¿Que te ha pasado?'' ''Anette: Nada interesante...'' ''Strom: No te creo.'' Strom viendo de que ya no habla Anette, se acerco a la herida de Anette e esta le golpeo la cara. Strom se aleja de Anette a cual ella empezaba a reír. ''Strom: No se si sabes o si conoces, pero he oído de que el grupo G.E.D de quincys, de los tres miembros que tenían, solo tiene un miembro. Se dice que fue un ataque sorpresa...¿Conoces al superviviente del K.A.S.?'' ''Anette: ¿Si lo conozco? Si...¿Para que lo necesitas?'' ''Strom: Pues para reclutarlo en Wandenreich...Una organización de Quincys. ¿Me puedes llevar hacia al miembro? Es que no se nada de ese miembro, solo se que ha sobrevivido de ese ataque.'' ''Anette: Veo que ni sabes de que es una mujer.'' Anette se empezó a reír aun más de Strom e este no sabia porque y ponía una cara de extrañado. Anette le extiende la mano para "que conozca" a Strom. ''Anette: Anette Hans Völler, único miembro superviviente de K.A.S.'' ''Strom: ¿Eres tu? No lo sabia. Dime, ¿aceptas ser un miembro del Vandenreich?'' ''Anette: No creo que voy a perder algo si me uno...'' Strom empezó a sonreír y ayudo a que se levante Anette e empezaban a irse hacia la base de Wandenreich con el Volkswagen Kübelwagen de Anette que conducía Strom. ''Strom: ¿Aun no quieres decirme que te ha pasado?'' ''Anette: Pues piensa un poco, están muertas mis amigas de G.E.D. Solo es eso ya que estoy herida.'' ''Strom: Sabes que pensar no es mi fuerte.'' ''Anette: Y sé que tu habilidad para manejar tampoco, ¡¡¡CUIDADO CON EL POSTE!!!.'' Strom giro rápidamente para no chocar, conocía muy bien a Anette, y sabía que si le chocaba su auto, esta, lo iba a matar. Minutos más tarde, llegaron a la sede de la Organización, Wandenreich. ''Hombre desconocido: Su majestad, se fue antes de que me dejara decirle como eran los miembros de G.E.D, pero por lo visto ya encontró a su miembro más fuerte Anette Hans Völler.'' ''Strom: Debiste decirme eso antes de que me encontrará con ella, en esos documentos tuyos no dice acaso que yo conozco a Anette desde que tengo memoria?'' ''Johan: N-no señor, lo siento.'' ''Anette: ¿Quien es él?'' Strom le dijo a Anette de que es su único amigo desde cuando su abuelo lo trajo en Wandereich pero a Anette, siendo la única de Vandereich, no le gustaba nada de nada. ''Anette: No me agrada.'' ''Johan: Johan Sebastian Hilter, conocido como Q, The Qualifier, soy la mano derecha de Strom-sama.'' ''Strom: ¡A sí! Anette no soporta a las personas, conmigo se lleva bien porque la conozco de hace muuuuuuchoooo, recalco, es un poco vie--'' Anette le pega en el estómago a Strom. ''Anette: Di vieja una vez más y terminarás en un río.'' ''Strom: Siempre tan violenta.'' ''Anette: Dime algo nuevo.'' ''Strom: Algo nuevo.'' ''Anette: Pfff- Anette comienza a reírse sin parar-. Siempre tan chistoso.'' ''Strom: Ya sé, Johan, ya debiste haberla calificado, cuando entraste ya tu ojo debió haberlo hecho, ¿que letra?'' ''Johan: V, The Violent, sus habilidades son muy buenas, pero todavía le falta descubrir unas cuantas.'' ''Anette: ¿Y a este que mosco le picó?'' ''Strom: Aquí nos dividimos en grupos, los Stern Ritter son los soldados más fuertes, y tu entras en esa categoría, Johan lee las habilidades y le pone una letra con significado, The Violent te representa muy bien.'' ''Anette: No me causa risa, por cierto, ¿que le paso a tu abuelo?'' ''Strom: Historia larga que no quieres oír.'' (Fin del segundo Flashback) Anette: Paso algo de tiempo de ese dia... Anette esta en el Mundo de los Humanos y contemplando la tranquilidad se dice a si misma de que el mundo de los humanos es tan tranquilo como siempre y no hay nada que hacer. Es la primera vez que me voy de la base de Wandereich sin mi sombrero negro preferido. Anette esta encapuchada y mira la luz de la luna y de repente solo siente que pasara algo cerca y va a ver a donde. Después de algunos minutos, Anette vio a un shinigami que se acercaba con su zanpakuto hacia a un chico. Profitando que estaba allí y era un shinigami, utilizó hirenkyaku y se puso entre el shinigami y el chico. Anette dijo sonriendo: Anette: ¡Shinigami! Lucha conmigo no con el chico. Antes de que diga algo o hacer algo, una enorme explosión de presión espiritual salio del chico que estaba a sus espaldas. De segundo a segundo la presión espiritual del chico empezaba a crecer hasta llegar a una explosión por lo cual creo un arco dorado y una enorme flecha dorada y sorprendió a Anette y al shinigami. El chico reapareció sobre el shinigami con la flecha y lo ataca, pero lo que creo una enorme explosión de energía. Reinaba el humo por algunos segundos, pero Anette creo una barrera de reishi y pudo resistir y salio del humo. Anette se acerca al cuerpo del chico que se desmayo y vio que aun esta vivo...El shinigami aparece del humo con una pequeña herida en la frente; Anette se sorprende que esta vivo el shinigami y se quita la capucha y toma al chico y usa el Hirenkyaku para aparecer junto a un cadáver de una mujer. Anette le dice con una mirada seria al shinigami: Anette: ¿Como te llamas shinigami? Shinigami: Haru, Haru Shirahama. Anette: Anette, Anette Hans Völler. Anette piensa algo rápido y sonríe. Anette: Recuerda mi nombre porque yo te doy este mensaje: ¡¡ Tú junto a todos de la Sociedad de Almas debéis estar preparados para el castigo divino por parte del Wandenreich!! Anette después de decirle eso, despareció con el Hirenkyaku junto al chico y al cadáver de la mujer. Anette se va muy lejos del lugar de donde paso la "batalla" y analizo otra vez con precaución al chico pero ve que no se despierta así que se va a por agua. Cuando vuelve Anette el chico ya estaba levantado. Anette:¿Quien eres? ¿Un enemigo o un amigo? Si eres un amigo háblame sobre ti y dime que te trae por estos lugares tenebrosos que siempre hay una guerra y siempre tienes que tener en ti mismo confianza que puedes... Chico: Soy...Hideto Ishida, un amigo creo...¿Tu quien eres? En construcción Equipamiento thumb|200px|Medallón Quincy de Anette Medallón Quincy: Al igual que la mayoría de los miembros del Vandenreich, Anette tiene un medallón que tiene el poder de robar el Bankai de cualquier Shinigami. El medallón tiene un kanji 君 que significa Yo por lo que significa mucho por Anette ya que coincide con su personalidad. Cruz Quincy: Anette posee una cruz con cual puede crear su arco. La Cruz Quincy de Anette toma la forma de una estrella de 8 puntas. Arco Quincy y Flechas Espirituales - Anette tiene la capacidad de crear un único arco espiritual, y después flechas, con una cruz Quincy. El arco y las flechas están hechos completamente de la energía espiritual, y a veces la presión de los alrededores a los usuarios, y duran tanto como la resistencia de Anette y las reservas de energía espiritual que se permitan. *'Heilig Pfeil' (Flechas del Santo): Es capaz de utilizar el arma principal utilizada por los Quincy. Bankai Robado Anette tiene un Bankai robado de un shinigami con rango que no quiere revelar Anette pero dentro de un tiempo, aclaro de que es el Bankai del del Capitán Shinigami que mató a Serilda y de que era de un Capitán llamado Takumi Kazuo, Ex-Capitán de la Duodécima División. Ella solo lo usa en ocasiones especiales. Taisetsuna Yokubō (大切な欲望, Deseos Anhelados): Es el nombre del Bankai que ha robado Anette. Ella puede utilizarlo como le plazca mientras tenga su Medallón. Anette afirma de que antes de robar el Bankai del capitán, pudo ver las técnicas que puede utilizar y solo Anette sabe el "punto débil" de este Bankai. A la hora de accionarlo, todo el entorno queda igual, solo con una excepción, el entorno (el aire y la tierra) se vuelve similar a la agua al cual es similar a una esfera de agua en cual no puedes salir. Después de un tiempo, este entorno de esfera, se thumb|Bankai Robado de Anette ultilizado contra el Capitán [[Takumi Kazuo]]vuelve una ilusion, en cual consiste en que se imagina a si mismo (la victima) sobre una laguna (la laguna puede diferenciar depende de los pensamientos de la victima, como el Capitán se le hecho una laguna llena de rosas) y empieza a recordar sus sueños mas anhelados y la laguna empieza a hacerse un remolino como significado y de que no se cumplirá y mientras tanto se reproduce una imagen de como se acabara su sueño más anhelado en una tragedia así deja la victima sin esperanzas de vivir y hasta poderlo paralizar si se resiste en dejar su mente en blanco. Luego la victima empieza a imaginarse el oponente en una pesadilla suya y sus más grandes temores que vivío se los recuerda e también sus temores no vencidos, se hacen en realidad y estan "invocados" de Taisetsuna Yokubō. Sus temores, destruyen mentalemente a la victima ya que tiene que luchar contra ellos. Si la victima no muere, la laguna traerá con unos "hilos" de recuerdos de nuevo hacia a ella y hace de que se ahogue la victima. Todas estas técnicas han sido reveladas de Anette, aunque dice que tiene ese Bankai aun más y hasta ella misma se asombra de como pudo resistir a ese Bankai y de como pudo descubrir ese punto débil. Armas Espirituales thumb|290px|Anette usando la AGE Ametralladora Gatling Espiritual (Spiritual Gatling gun): Anette tiene la unica Ametralladora Gatling Espiritual del Vandenreich que es muy poderosa y de gran potencial destrutivo aunque la metralladora es algo pesada, Anette la ha usado mucho y ya tiene una gran facilidad de manejo de ella. Aunque Anette no tiene la mejor puntería pero tiene una grande catidad de municiones, haciendo que cualquier ataque sea violento y mortal y cual las municiones se crean y basan en reishi. La AGE de Anette tiene 3 tipos de "técnicas" que puede ultilizar: *'Disparo Bajo' (Aufnahmen unter): Una técnica que gracias al reishi hace las municiones mas grandes y destructivas y la AGE se hace mas rapida al disparo y a la dimension, cual a Anette le es algo dificil de manipular. *'Disparo Mental' (Mental Schuss): Una técnica que al final si la AGE se queda sin municiones, las ultimas municiones se le pueden controlar la dirección gracias a su reishi. *'Disparo Ático' (Penthouse Schuss): Una técnica que cuando tiene un gran reishi recolectado, puede dar un disparo con una municion como una bomba, lo suficientemente fuerte para dañar gravemente a un capitan. Fusil Baker Espiritual (Baker Rifle spirituelle): Anette tiene la unica Fusil Baker Espiritual del Vandenreich que es su arma de largo alcance que da tiros certeros y mortales a grandes distancias. Anette esta especializada en este tipo de arma. La arma no es pesada y la puede llevar con ella a donde quiera y las balas estan creadas a partir de reishi. La FBE tiene 3 técnicas que se pueden ultilizar: *'Disparo Laser' (Laser Shot): Adentro del cañon grande, las particulas de reishi se juntan y salen hasta casi al final del cañon y tiene forma de una espada que puede cortar y disparar en el mismo tiempo, esta técnica se necesita mucho reishi y es muy útil en las batallas. *'Disparo Calculado' (Berechnet Reise): Anette lanza una bala hacia al cielo mientras la bala se hace grande, al volver a la tierra, esta explota despues de 8 segundos. Esta técnica sirve contra varios oponentes o simplemente de escape. *'Disparo Protegido' (Schießen geschützt): Anette lanza una bala hacia la tierra, al cual la bala deja salir todo el reishi formando una gruesa capa de reishi al cual se puede proteger Anette de los ataques de los oponentes. thumb|260px|Un Revolver de Anette Dos Revolvers Espirituales (Revolver spirituelle): Anette tiene dos revolvers, uno suyo y uno de su amiga Dagna. Son las principales armas que siempre usa Anette, ya que siempre las tiene con ella y son muy útiles y son con las que desempeña mejor. Estas armas, solo tienen una técnica, siendo la arma más simple, ya que las otras armas de Anette tienen 3 técnicas. *'Disparo Guía' (Shooting Guide): Anette si acierta un disparo al oponente, los demas disparos irán justamente a ese punto, como una munición perseguidora. thumb|La CIE de Anette Pistola con varios cañones incorporados Espiritual (Pistol mit mehreren Kanonen gebaut spirituelle - CIE): Anette tiene la única Pistola con varios cañones incorporados del Vandenreich que es utilizada a corto alcance, y tiene un gran poder a quemarropa. Normalmente, solo puede disparar una bala, la cual es un poco lento cuando recarga, pero cuando dispara, es muy rápida. La CIE tiene 3 técnicas que se pueden utilizar: *'Disparo Estrella' (Sternschnuppe): Es un un disparo muy destructor, que puede acabar con varias estructuras con mucha facilidad. *'Disparo Fuego' (Feuergeschossen): Esta técnica, gracias al reishi que se sobre monta en las balas, cuando Anette dispara, las balas están rodeadas por unas llamas doradas que causan quemaduras. *'Disparo Total' (Insgesamt Schuss): En esta técnica, Anette cuando dispara, dispara todas las balas de su CIE al cual provoca mucha velocidad y cuando llega al oponente, traviesa todo su cuerpo. Esta técnica es muy poderosa, pero consuma mucho reishi y solo puede ser utilizada 1 vez a la semana. Poderes y Habilidades Grande Intelectual: Experta en Artes marciales/Militares: Grande Flexibilidad: Supervivencia Militar: Tácticas de Guerras y de todo tipo: Maestra en Manejo Excelente de Armas: thumb|200px|Forma Quincy Vollständing de Anette Quincy Vollständing (Forma divina completa del Quincy): El traje de Anette cambia completamente, la tunica negra se transforma en un traje blanco con tiras negras por el cuerpo y con algunas trozos de tela negra como una extensión del traje completamente blanco. Anette cuando esta en el modo Quincy Vollständing usa sus Revolvers Espirituales 'y tiene en las muñecas unos grilletes que son unos retenedores de reishi y si se los quita se vuelve más poderosa y más rapida. Anette en esta forma se vuelve mas poderosa y absove cantidades más grandes de reishi. *'Hirenkyaku (飛簾脚, "Paso de Dios"): equivalente del Shunpo en los Shinigamis y del Sonido en los Arrancar. Anette usa las partículas espirituales que les rodean para poder desplazarse a gran velocidad. *'Grimaniel' (神の歩み(グリマニエル), gurimanieru; japonés para el " Paseo de Dios "), Es una versión mucho mas poderosa y ágil del Hirenkyaku ordinario utilizado por los Quincy, el Grimaniel fue capaz de superar por mucho al Shunpo utilizado por los Shinigami. El Grimaniel consiste en reunir todo el Reishi en los pies de la persona dandole la habilidad de alcanzar altas velocidades con solo un paso, un Quincy experto con un gran dominio de las partículas espiritual. *'Ransōtengai' (乱装天傀, "Hilos Celestiales"): es una técnica de alto nivel creada por los ancianos de los quincys para poder seguir luchando contra los hollows. Crea hilos de reiatsu que rodean extremidades y partes del cuerpo que han sido dañadas y no se pueden mover para poder moverlas. *'Letzt Stil '''es el último recurso para un Quincy que esté usando el Guante Sanrei. Eliminando la repulsión artificial a la energía que el guante ha colocado en ellos, los usuarios Quincy experimentan un aumento de poder abrupto mientras que sus habilidades recolectoras de reishi absorben cantidades enormes de energía. Mientras está en esta forma, el Quincy absorberá energía de sus alrededores a un ritmo tan alto que incluso pueden descomponer objetos espirituales, como los edificios del Seireitei. *'Kirchen Lied: Sankt Zwinger''' (聖唱: 聖域札賛 (キルヒエンリート: ザンクト・ツヴィンガー Kiruhien rīto: Zankuto tsuvungā) literalmente, Canto de Iglesia: Jaula Santa) es el máximo hechizo tanto de manera defensiva como ofensiva utilizado por los Quincy. *'Sklavere' (Esclavo Santo): Es una habilidad básica de los Quincy para reunir el Reishi de una manera mas poderosa y literalmente esclavizar la energia espiritual, de la que estan compuesto todo incluso los seres vivos y muertos. *'Blut' (血液(ブルート), burūto; Alemán para "Sangre") la utiliza para aumentar de manera drástica tanto el poder de ataque, como de defensa de Anette. **'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; Alemán para "Vena de sangre"): una versión avanzada de la técnica de protección de Quincy Blut. Conscientemente debe mantenerse una plena potencia en todo momento si contrarrestar una habilidad de oponentes para hacer daño con el tiempo. **'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; Alemán para "Sangre arteria"): una versión avanzada de la técnica de protección de Quincy Blut. Es la única protección contra el Bankai de un Shinigami. Sello "Símbolo" thumb|Símbolo Habilidad Especial: El Líder de Vandenreich le ha dado la letra V, como The Violent (暴力, Bōryoku lit. La Violenta) debido a su estilo de lucha y de como se comporta. 'The Violent' La habilidad especial de Anette, es que después de activarla, ella puede utilizar sus armas mas potentes e peligrosas que tiene ya que estas, solo han sido fabricadas o modificadas por Anette para un grande potencial aunque solo en cuando usa su habilidad especial las puede utilizar. Con la ayuda de esta habilidad, Anette aumenta su ataque con las pistolas, ya que también sus armas "evolucionan" y solo usa armas hechas de plata con partículas de diamante para que sean resistentes. Segadora Blanca.png|Schnitter Weiß AtaqueSegadora.png|Weiß Vielfaches *'Schnitter Weiß' (lit. Segadora Blanca) es una de las pistolas especiales (rifle antiguo). Esta pistola dispara las flechas Heilig Pfeil y en el momento del disparo, se forma un destello luminoso muy grande y potente para cegar al oponente y al mismo tiempo, sus flechas "balas" van a una velocidad muy grande, ya que algunos dirían de que van con la velocidad de la luz. **''Weiß Vielfaches (Blanco Múltiples)'' es una de las "técnicas" de Schnitter, esta se auto-copia para esta técnica, e se forman varias Schnitter y se ponen al aire. Al comando de Anette, estas disparan y provocan mucho daño por la velocidad e incluso atraviesan lo que sea. thumb|190px|Triple Wahl *'Triple Wahl' (lit. Triple Elección): Esta pistola, con sus balas, si rasga al enemigo o se queda la bala en una parte de su cuerpo (ejemplo: en su mano derecha), esta bala petrifica su parte afectada (osea la mano derecha). Pero si Anette logra disparar al corazón con esta arma, la bala petrifica el corazón e el organismo ya no funciona haciendo de que el enemigo muera rápido. thumb|120px|Blitzstrahl *'Blitzstrahl' (lit. Rayo): Es una pistola normal que gracias al reishi, su concentración y sus balas con partículas eléctricas, que siempre cuando Anette dispara, estas balas solo tocan al enemigo e después de vaya a caer al suelo las balas, estas en la parte a donde ha tocado la bala, se forman circuitos eléctricos e el enemigo cae al suelo paralizado. Escopeta.jpg|Schicksal Lluvia.png|Holocaust *'Schicksal' (lit. Destino final): Es una escopeta que es una de las favoritas de Anette al cual la usa en "ocasiones especiales" al cual la lucha se pone interesante. **''Holocaust (lit. Holocausto): Esta escopeta igual que la Schnitter Weiß, se puede múltiplicar pero esta "entra" en la tierra y sale en el aire muchas escopetas como una ilusion. Anette tiene la especialidad de disparar en lluvia de balas a través de sus escopetas, localizando y eliminando a cualquier enemigo en un radio de 3 Kilometros de distancia. thumb|90px|Arma desconocida *Arma con nombre desconocido: Esta arma la queria usar Anette contra Tenshō Kobashi pero no pudo porque ha sido llamada por Strom Beyer. Estadisticas Batallas '''Pasado' *VS Leonard Zelig (Entrenamiento) = DERROTA *VS Leonard Zelig (1) = DERROTA *VS Leonard Zelig (2) = EMPATE *VS Leonard Zelig (3) = INDETERMINADA *VS Capitana Shinigami = VICTORIA *VS Takumi Kazuo = VICTORIA Presente *VS Haru Shirahama = INDETERMINADA *VS Strom Beyer = INDETERMINADA 'Sagas' Segunda Invación del Vandenreich al Gotei 13 *VS Tenshō Kobashi = INDETERMINADA Curiosidades *No le gusta usar el típico y original traje de miembro de Stern Ritter. *Tiene una armónica y solo canta cuando esta feliz o cuando se lo pide Hideto. *No le gusta usar las flechas, pero si las tiene que ultilizar, las ultiliza. *Le gustan mucho las armas de fuego espirituales y por eso tiene muchas armas y las ultiliza cada vez y las cuida mucho aunque sean algo viejas (por los siglos IX - X). *thumb|235px|La foto de GEDLos nombres de las amigas de Anette són: Dagna Kriegsmäßig significa Un día espléndido de Guerra y Serilda Graf significa Conde Armado de la Guerra. *Tenia Seele Schneider, pero como no las ultilizo, las ha destruido y con el reishi que tenian, lo ultilizo para crearse los grilletes. *Fue la segunda Quincy reclutada en el Wandereich. *Anette odia los gatos, pero no dijo el porque. *Anette fabrica armas modernas, hasta le regalo una de sus mejores armas modernas a Hideto Ishida, la arma Phantom King. *Tiene una foto suya con sus amigas en forma chibi y la guarda dentro de su sombrero. *Aun tiene mas armas, pero las tiene guardadas en su deposito de armas llamado Waffen Lager. Ese deposito solo saben donde esta Anette e Hideto. *Siempre se preocupa mucho por Hideto, aunque ella sabe de que es muy fuerte, igual se preocupa y se queda deprimida y cuando no esta a su lado, siempre piensa en el e se pregunta si esta bien ya que esta preocupación no la enseña a nadie, ni a Strom. *Los uniformes de Wandenreich son blancos e el traje que siempre usa Anette es negro, su traje negro es el antiguo traje que tenía cuando era un miembro en K.A.S. *K.A.S. significa Kriegsmäßig Anette Serilda que se traduce como: Anette- Conde Armado de Guerra. *Cada miembro de K.A.S. tenía en su ropa un símbolo que lo definía, como Dagna, tenía en sus botas un tigre, Serilda tenía en su sombrero una águila y Anette tiene una calavera con alas en su capa negra y en su sombrero, ya que aun tiene la capa y el sombrero. Frases *''(Cuando escucha la palabra Imposible): Unmöglich? Das Wort nur die Schwachen sagen, bevor Sie versuchen etwas ''(¿Imposible? Esa palabra solo la dicen los debiles antes de probar algo). *''(Sobre su letra): Nie etwas klar, wie Sie kämpfen, die aufgerufen wird Gewalt denken! ''(Nunca pensaras en algo claro mientras luchas, ¡eso se llama Violencia!) *''(Primeras palabras a Hideto): Wer bist du? Ein Feind oder ein Freund? Wenn Sie sind ein Freund mit mir reden über dich und sag mir, was bringt Ihnen diese dunklen Stellen, dass es immer ein Krieg und immer Vertrauen in sich selbst, dass man haben... ''(¿Quien eres? ¿Un enemigo o un amigo? Si eres un amigo hablame sobre ti y dime que te trae por estos lugares tenebrosos que siempre hay una guerra y siempre tienes que tener en ti mismo confianza que puedes...) *''(Para Hideto): Diese Welt in der wir leben Ich weiß, wir existieren nur, weil wir nur sicher sein können, denn jeder ist dein Rivale, der nicht auch jetzt, was wird und kann nur Vertrauen in meine Hideto... ''(Este mundo a donde vivimos yo se que solo existimos nosotros, ya que solo en nosotros podemos tener confianza porque todo el mundo es tu rival, incluso quien no lo es ahora lo sera y solo en mi puedes tener confianza Hideto...) *''(Para Storm): Ich gehe nie einen Kampf zu beenden, wenn Sie im Kampf einbezogen werden kommen, Sie, mich zu stoppen, aber ich weiß nicht ... Ich wollte noch schlimmer Gewalt zu bekommen und nicht verantwortlich, wenn Sie angreifen werde, werde ich nur bewusst sein, wenn du Hideto. ''(Nunca no me vayas a detener de una Lucha, cuando vayas a estar implicado en la lucha, tienes la oportunidad de detenerme, pero ya no lo hagas...Se va a empeorar mi violencia y no seré responsable si te atacare, solo estaré consiente si eras Hideto.) *''(Sobre si misma): Ein quincy immer respektieren ihre Versprechen, Diamant hart, aber weich zugleich im Herzen, mit denen verdient. Ich würde nie verlassen das "Wer" verdient, allein zu sterben oder nicht wirklich machen Ihren Wunsch oder Ihr Ziel und ergänze ich mein Versprechen, das ich will. Und wenn Sie nicht wissen, dass ich in meinem Leben damit verbracht, nicht mess with me oder provozieren mich, nur Leute wie mich wird verstehen, was ich meine. ''(Una Quincy que siempre respeta sus promesas, dura como el diamante pero blanda al mismo tiempo en el corazón con quien merece. Nunca dejaría a ese "quien" se merece, de que muera solo o de no hacerle en realidad su deseo o completar su meta e yo mi promesa que le haré. Y si no sabes por que he pasado en mi vida, no te metas conmigo ni me provoques, solo personas como yo entenderán lo que digo.) Navegación Categoría:Personajes de Bleach Fannon Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Quincy Categoría:Miembros del Wandenreich